Saber Marionette Poems
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Poems of Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, and then all three. I might do one for Otaru, Marine, and the Saber Dolls but no promises at the moment. Enjoy!
1. Successful Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saber Marionette J, J Again, J to X, or R**

**Here is the first poem. The next one will be Cherry, then Blood berry. And the last one will be about all three.**

**The poems will be said through the characters' point of view.

* * *

**

**Lime: Successful Mission**

I was born here to protect you

I'm here to make you smile too.

My life is a mystery,

But I'm not even sure what that means.

What's fair? What's a cotton candy?

Is their something that I don't see?

Squirrely, my old friend

I've set you free

Live your life the way it should be.

The moment I awoke,

Prisms surround me

So look

I'm Lime, born so free.

Lies and Truths,

Are all within us

So let's live honestly.

Tenderness and caring

Can be ours once again

Don't worry Otaru, I'll stop the war

Cause' I don't want to fight

I may make mistakes

But I'll protect you

No mater what it takes

I love you Otaru

To win back your smile,

I'll walk together with you.

The strength to sever the tangles wires is still sleeping inside of you.

I open my eyes to see what's true

But the courage to abandon this rusted screw

Has already awakened inside of me and you.

I'll always care for you guys,

And protect you all, no matter what the condition.

Otaru, Cherry, Bloodberry, we'll never say goodbye

You can always count on me, for a

**Successful Mission**


	2. I'll be There

**Here's my next one, enjoy! And please review.

* * *

**

**Cherry: I'll Be There**

Happy Things, Fun things

Let's do them together

And see what life can bring.

I only hope for our love to live forever.

I am the most fair,

I have the intelligence and I care.

I'm mature and I can cook a delicious meal.

I may be short, but my biggest strength is

That I can feel…

Happiness is a treasure

But tears can be important too.

It can show how much I care you.

My life's meaning is to protect,

Protect the ones I love

We'll always be together, the stars are shining above.

I'll wait for that first kiss.

A war is amiss…

A cannot lose my friends.

Lime, Bloodberry, Otaru

I promise, we'll always be together

Our friendship will last forever

But Otaru will be mine,

My beauty will shine.

Don't worry, Master,

Because I love you, Otaru

I'll always be there

For you.


	3. Androids that can feel

**I'm glad somebody finally reviewed. Anyway, I'm sorry if you were expecting Bloodberry but I currently don't have her poem so here's the poem for all three Marionettes!

* * *

**

**The Saber Marionettes**

**Androids that can feel**

Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry

Tiger, Luchs, and Panther

Japoness and Gartlant

The Saber Marionettes

The Saber Dolls

300 years of effort and androids

Gartlant seeks to rule and destroy.

Otaru finds Lime,

She's happy and cheerful, but lives like a chime…

She's made of metal and steel

She seems so real

She's a Marionette that can feel.

Otaru discovers Cherry, his second friend

She's beautiful and she loves him, it's hard to pretend.

She's made of metal and steel

She seems so real

She's a marionette that can feel

Otaru awakens Bloodberry,

She's physically mature, she too, loves Otaru

The three unite, called the Saber Marionettes.

They're made of metal and steel,

They seem so real,

They're marionettes that could feel.

Faust mistreats the Saber Dolls

But they always answer to his call.

The Saber Dolls are good at heart,

But their love for Faust breaks them apart.

They're still marionettes made of metal and steel,

They seem so real

They are marionettes that could feel

Fight for Terra II

Besides love, friendship, and family, there's nothing to lose…

They love Otaru

Together, save Lorelei

Said goodbye to Otaru, they left with a sigh

They're not dolls, they have hearts

They're not empty, they have souls

The Saber Marionettes have Maiden Circuits that makes them live.

They cry,

IT hurts to say goodbye…

When they lived, their emotions were sealed.

Anger, jealousy, happy, sadness, friendship

All was understandable, emotions stand tall,

But Love…is the strongest emotion of all.

We all remembered them well

Their statue stands for a story to tell

They were android make of metal and steel

They were almost alive to be real

Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry are androids that can feel.


	4. Don't Waste Your Love!

**Here's Bloodberry's everyone! And thanks for the reviews!**

**luvweaver**-Cool! Lime's my favorite too! Me and my friend (boy) like Lime as our favorite, my brother and my other friend (girl) likes Cherry, and my last friend (another girl) likes Bloodberry. Then there's the girl that introduced me to Saber Marionette J in the first place likes Lime as her favorite as well. Now I'm into the whole series! I'm so glad you like my poems so thanks!

**Luchs**-Yeah, Luchs is cool! She was kind of funny in the Saber marionette contest (in J) and her new job at the end of J to X. My favorite Saber Doll is probably Tiger or Luchs I can't really decide…But I'm glad you like my poems! Since you asked, I guess I could try and write about the Saber Dolls individually. It might take awhile because I need inspiration (I might have to watch all my DVD's again) so I'll try but they won't be coming out anytime soon, but I'll definitely have their poems posted once I have them written eventually.

* * *

**Don't Waste Your Love!**

Left and Right

That's a choice

Right and Left

Listen to that voice.

Life is full of passion,

But it's how you use it

I myself, do a lot of bashing

But it's because I care and to stay fit.

My friends and I may fight everyday

But one thing that we all love is dear Otaru

To me, words aren't much to say

But Otaru, I would do anything for you.

Don't waste your time

Messing around with little things in mind

So don't waste your love

Love can be proven with a beautiful dove

Break down the darkness

Breaking through thunder

Live with happiness

Not a life down under.

Life is difficult to live,

But I'll always be by your side

My love is what I give

It goes back and comes back like the tides.

I'll be a warrior if I can be with you

Only you, Otaru

I won't waste my time

Cherry, Lime

I want Otaru to be mine

I won't waste my love

Akashi, Hana

Understand that love is like a beautiful white dove.

As a team, we bring light to darkness,

We heal pain

We break through thunder and bring happiness

Light and dark, something all hearts contain.

I love you Otaru,

You and only you,

My dear Otaru…


End file.
